And that’s how they romance
by Kal Kally
Summary: It had cost Hiei days to get some very precious things. Would he manage to bring them to Kurama in time, and would the youko accept them if he did? KuramaHiei


Two Lives, Two Roads, Two Destinies

**And that's how they romance**

_**Kal Kally**_

**Disclaimer:** YYH and its characters do not belong to me.

**Pairing:** Hiei/Kurama

**Summary:** It had cost Hiei days to get some very precious things. Would he manage to bring them to Kurama in time, and would the youko accept them?

≈•≈

Hiei hugged the precious box close to his chest. It had cost him days to achieve these things. How luckily that he had managed to lay his hands on them just in time. A day late and it would be horrible.

He was running through a Makai forest. It wasn't pleasant to bring his treasures from Ningenkai to Makai, only to have to bring them all the way back. The box was big, and cold. However, there was still one more thing he needed to get here.

Suddenly his sense detected danger and Hiei dodged to the left. A youkai had just jumped out of a bush and attacked him with his battle-axe. Hiei snarled, and before the youkai could understand what happened, he had been chopped to numerous pieces. Hiei continued to run without looking back.

Hiei halted before some tall rock cliffs. He looked up and his eyes brightened. He had found what he wanted. So without any further thought, he started to make his way up. This kind of cliff normally he could take in less than a minute, but today he totally forgot about what he was clutching. On the way up, Hiei slipped off a rock and immediately his hand shot out to grasp at the cliff. As a sequence, the precious box fell out of his hand.

A cry escaped his throat and Hiei threw himself down to get the box. Unfortunately, he got his hands on the box only when the box was just a few feet above the ground. He didn't know what else to do; Hiei flipped his body and his back crashed to the ground hard. Hiei groaned and sat up, he checked the box and sighed in relief. His back was aching, but at least the box was safe.

Hiei stood up and frowned. With these things, he wouldn't get to the top of the cliff quickly enough. He bit his lips, a thought popped up in his head and he hid the box behind a huge rock. Then he started to make his way up again.

This time, Hiei got what he wanted with little effort. Hiei was happy, but his face just stayed the same. Suddenly, he frowned, feeling youki below. He looked down and tensed. There were several youkais down there, and they were heading towards the rock where he hid his box.

Oh no, Hiei thought and stuffed the newly acquired treasure into his clothes. His youki rose as he leapt down, sword in hand.

The youkais were just B-class and they were taken down easily. Hiei paid no attention to the corpses, instead, he ran to his box. Luckily, it was still unharmed. Only now did Hiei realize the other youkais might have been just passing by.

Now he had got all what he needed, Hiei returned to Ningenkai.

≈•≈

The first thing he felt when he arrived in Ningenkai was panic. The sun was now hovering above the horizon, and the Eastern sky was getting dark. He had not much time left. If he wouldn't hurry up, it would be too late.

Hiei ran like he had never run before. He didn't dare to make his way on the roofs, as he was afraid that he might drop what he was carrying, but it also meant that the road became much longer.

Even though he was moving with the speed that allowed no ordinary human, and even youkai to be able to see him, he still reached the city only after the sun had gone below the horizon. Hiei forced himself to run faster. He had to get there before midnight.

A low class youkai suddenly attacked him. Purely by instinct, Hiei leapt back and he stumbled, making the box flying into the air. Hiei quickly steadied himself and caught the box before it could crash to the ground.

The other youkai growled and prepared to attack again. Hiei gritted his teeth, he had no time for this, so he ran to another direction, knowing that the other youkai wouldn't be able to catch up with him.

The moon had appeared on the night sky and his heart sang with relief when he spotted the sight of that familiar house. Hiei jumped into a room through the open window, and nearly collapsed. He had been on the run all day.

What a rough day it was, but the most important thing was that all what he needed were here. It was late, so Hiei started to prepare. He wanted this to be a real surprise to that person.

≈•≈

Kurama felt Hiei's youki even before Hiei got into the yard. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Shiori asked. They had just finished dinner, and now her son was helping her with the discs.

"Nothing, Kaasan, I'm just thinking of a funny joke." Kurama answered.

He quickly finished what he was doing and retreated to his room.

Hiei was in his room. He couldn't help feeling happy about it. Though Hiei came almost every night, the fire demon usually just stayed on the tree outside, and only got into the room if Kurama asked him to.

"Hiei!" He cheerfully called and opened the door, only to stare in disbelief at the scene before him.

Hiei was sitting in the middle of the room, or rather in the middle of a mess created by melted ice cream and pieces of cake. He was trying to put a candle on the most deformed cake Kurama had ever seen.

Hearing somebody come in, Hiei startled, and Kurama winced as the candle fall onto the supposed-to-be cake's surface and destroyed it even more.

"K... Kurama...?" Hiei looked up and stammered, cream smeared not only on his hands, but also on his shirt and face as well. Some even got on his hair.

"What... what's the meaning of this, Hiei?" Kurama asked, half harshly, half shocked. His mother had just cleaned his room this morning, and the fire demon had to come in and make it dirty.

"I..." Hiei continued to stammer. "I just..."

Oh no, now Kurama found it even hard to get angry, as Hiei was now pulling the most miserable expression Kurama had seen. He sighed and kneeled down in front of the Koorime, carefully avoiding the cream falling on the floor. "Oh well, just tell me why."

Hiei looked down and said with a terribly miserable voice. "Well, you know... I just want... so cake and ice-cream..."

Kurama was confused. He didn't understand anything. Suddenly a thought popped up and he frown. "Wait, Hiei! Where did you take all of this? You didn't rob some poor shop, did you?"

"No. I didn't."

"Then how?"

"I bought."

"What?! Hiei!!" Kurama cried. "How many time have I told you this is not Makai? You can't just go around stealing or robbing human! If you use that kind of money to buy anything, it's no different than stealing it!"

"But I didn't!" Hiei also cried. "I told you I didn't!"

"But I know for sure that you don't have any money."

"I earned."

"What??"

"I earned. There was this human construction site. It was just carrying stuff around, so I worked there for two months. Close that mouth of you, fox."

"..." Disbelief was so much that only after a long minute did Kurama manage to say something. "You...? But it's so unlike you. Why did you go through all of this just to get some ice-cream?"

Hiei bit his lips, then looked down at his deformed cake and melt ice cream, and winced. He sighed. "Because you don't like it when I rob or steal here, and I want your birthday to be perfect. I just wanted to give you a surprise. Oh, you don't have to tell me. I know it's stupid to think I could do this." Hiei scratched and pulled at his hair, frustrated. "I even got some Makai flowers, but look, I pulled them out of my clothes and found them crushed. Those damn youkais. I'm so stupid."

He leapt to his feet and picked the boxed up, spilling more melt ice cream to the floor. Hiei winced again. "I know. Sorry for making this mess. I'll get this out right now."

Kurama was speechless. Hiei did all of this just for him. He looked at the frustrated demon in front of him with amusement, and even happiness clearly in his eyes.

Hiei looked like he was about to explode. Kurama shook his head and captured the fire demon's wrist. He smiled. "You're really an idiot, my little Koorime."

Hiei knew it already, so why did Kurama have to rub it into his face? Hiei was about to retort when Kurama suddenly pulled the ice cream box out of his hands.

"What...?" His question was lost in the stunned silence as Kurama dipped his fingers into the box and then brought them to his mouth. Hiei could only stared as the youko started to suck his fingers clean.

"It's good, Hiei." Kurama smiled.

"But..."

Kurama picked down the flowers on the floor. In the Youko's hand, the flowers become lively, they started again as buds, and then bloomed into the perfect flowers Hiei had seen on that cliff. The youko put those flowers into a vase and placed it on his desk.

"Stay, Hiei." Kurama ordered with such a gentle voice that it trapped Hiei right where he was standing. The youko went out of the room and returned with some plates, knife and spoons. He moved the deformed cake to the plate and easily put the candles on it.

"Light them up, Hiei." Kurama said.

A strange feeling was building in his chest. Hiei stared at the candles for a long second. "Can... I?" He murmured, and immediately felt stupid. Of course he could.

So Hiei used just a tiny bit of youki to light up the candles. He didn't understand why Kurama did this, but he couldn't deny that happiness was snaking its way through his veins. Suddenly thirsty, Hiei picked up the glass of orange juice Kurama had made for him and brought it to his lips.

"I wish the one I love will let me be on top for once." Kurapika held his hands in front of his chest, prayed and then blew out the candles.

Hiei choked, juice spilling on his already dirty shirt. "Kurama." He growled.

"But Hiei, it's just not fair." The youko whined. "I'm higher than you, am I?"

"That's not the point!!"

"Oh right, the point is that I've just wished before my cake and blew out the candles. And the wish would become reality, right, Hiei?"

"No!"

"Hiei!"

"No!"

"Hiei... Today is special, isn't it?"

"..." Hiei sighed. It was true that today was special. And he did want to give Kurama a special present, so he nodded reluctantly. "Fine, but just for tonight."

"Hiei-chan! I love you so much!" Kurama cried and squeezed his 'Hiei-chan' tightly.

"Stop calling me Hiei-chan!!"

"You are dirty! You make me dirty too!"

"If you don't want to be dirty, then why are you hugging me??"

≈•≈

Hiei stepped out of the shower. His clothes were all in the stupid human washing machine right now. Of course Hiei was glad that he didn't have to wash his clothes by his own hands, but all what related to human were stupid, including that stupid fox and the stupid human clothes he wanted Hiei to wear.

Speaking of clothes... Hiei frowned. Where were those damn clothes? Kurama didn't give him any when the youko pushed him into the bathroom.

That damn stupid fox, Hiei thought and walked into Kurama's room, naked. "Kurama, where are the clothes that I'm supposed to wear?"

"You won't need clothes in this." A deep voice said.

Suddenly he was tackled onto the bed and pinned down by a silver youko, a naked silver youko to be exact.

"What's this?" Hiei yelped.

"You said you'll let me earlier, remember."

"Not that. This." Hiei pointed at the fox's ears and silver hair.

"Ah..." Kurama lifted a long curl of his hair. "This? I think it's because I'm too excited. But that's not important. Let's begin, Hiei-chan!"

"You're a Youko now, why aren't there any difference?! Act like a mature Youko, fox! I told you not to call me Hiei-chan!!"

≈•≈

Hiei played with Kurama's hair, now it had turned back to the shade of crimson. The flame of passion had died down, leaving them exhausted, but happy.

There was a reason why he always acted as the dominant partner in the relationship. He was afraid of many things. Of submitting, of losing control, of responsibility or anything that might happen if he let anyone get into his life that deep. And he had a feeling that when asking to be on top, what Kurama wanted was not just the dominant role.

"Do you understand what I offered you today?" Hiei whispered to the sleeping fox.

"Of course I understand." The 'sleeping' fox turned to Hiei.

"You're still awake?!" Hiei nearly jolted up, he might have if Kurama didn't hold him down.

"No need to freak out like that!"

"I did not freak out." Hiei argued. "Just... surprised. But..." His face saddened. "You might be disappointed."

"But why, Hiei?"

"I... do not know much about this kind of stuff. I'm afraid that I can't give you what you want. I can't even manage a romantic birthday for you right."

"Hiei..." Kurama smiled. "I agree. That's not the most romantic birthday I've ever had."

Hiei snorted. "See."

"But that's the most romantic day in my life."

"See-- What?"

Kurama chuckled. "You still haven't figured out, have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"My birthday is tomorrow."

"WHAT??"

"You hear it."

"Kisama!! You trick me!!"

"Do not. I never once said that today is my birthday. And tomorrow, when I make a wish before the birthday cake..."

"Oh no..." Hiei groaned, pressing his face to the pillow. "You asked for being on top when it's not your birthday, and you'll ask for being on top ALL the time when it's your real birthday." He pushed himself up and lifted the pillow to hit Kurama right in the face. "But I'll not give you that, fox, even if it's your 1000th birthday!"

Kurama blocked the pillow easily. He smiled and put a finger on Hiei's lips.

"Nah, for my birthday, I just want three words."

"Which?"

"You have a day to find out, Hiei-chan."

"Just tell me already! And stop calling me Hiei-chan!!"

"You don't have to yell like that. It's midnight, Hiei-chan!"

"KISAMA!!"

Owari.


End file.
